The Perfect Life
by mr1987
Summary: This is a 2-chapter one shot Harm and Mac fluff. Read and review!
1. Default Chapter

**Hey, this is a 2-chapter one shot of Harm and Mac fluff!**

*      *      *

0830 Zulu 

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

Friday Morning

Harm woke up to an empty bed. He stiffened as he looked around and didn't see or hear the shower going. "Mac, honey?" He called again. His heart started racing when she answer. He started to get up, but when he smelt bacon cooking he let out a sigh of relief.  He was so happy they took a day off to just relax, because of all the cases they had been having.

He got up and walked out to the kitchen and walked up to her and poked her square in the sides. She squeaked, giggled, and leaned into his warm strong arms, but he kept his arms behind his back.  "Please, Harm, I want your arms around me."

"I want a good-morning kiss." He grinned.

"But I want your arms around me.  Please, please, please, I really really want your arms around me." She begged like a five year old begging for a piece of candy.

He smiled, "It's nice to know you like my arms around you, but..." he changed his tone to teasing and playful, "they'll go around you, as soon as I get my good-morning kiss. "

She grinned sweetly and closed the distance left between them, in a sweet kiss, that left them both breathless.  They parted slightly for air, but quickly sealed their lips together again.  She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.  He did as she asked him before and wrapped his arms tightly around her.  Again they both pulled away breathless from their intense kiss.

"That...never gets old."  Mac giggled.

He kissed her forehead, "Of course it doesn't!  It never will.  I love you, honey."

"I love you too, flyboy."  She tried to move back to the stove to finish breakfast, but he didn't let her.  "Harm, I want to finish breakfast.  Don't you want to eat?"

"You said you wanted to be in my arms, so now I'm not letting you go."

"Harrrrrm!"  She whined.

"Whaaaaat?"  He whined back, teasing her. 

Mac laughed and draped her arms loosely over his shoulders.  He looked down at her, just gazing into her beautiful eyes.  He dropped a tiny kiss on her nose; "You're driving me crazy!  Not to mention up the wall."

He flashed her his gorgeous smile, "But you love every second of it, sexy."  He added very seductively, "don't you, baby?"  He leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Uh, I don't...know, maybe."  She gasped when he kissed a sensitive spot; she never knew was there.  He focused on that spot, kissing and softly nibbling it.  He had her weak-kneed in his arms for a few minutes.  He finally went back to her mouth and she gave in.  

"Man, how do you always manage to make me weak-kneed by giving me your smile or kissing me, or something."

"I don't know.  I guess I just have a..." He kissed her, "good charm and..."  He kissed her again, "good talent."  He kissed her once again, but passionately.

2030 Zulu

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

Harm was on the couch with Mac in his arms.  They were watching "Pretty Woman" on some channel.  Harm started lazily tracing circles on the back of Mac's neck and Mac started giggling, "Does that tickle?  Do you want me to stop?"  He asked softly.

"Yes, it does, but no, I don't want you to stop.  It feels good."  She leaned into it and he continued.  He did that for a few minutes then suddenly, he started kissing the back of her neck and she moaned a little and leaned into him even more.  He hit her sensitive spot, but instead of nibbling it like he normally did, he placed feather-like kisses on the spot and Mac moaned more and leaned into it.

It was getting to a good part in the movie and Harm was distracting her a little, "Uh, Harm...that's um..."

"What?  Distracting you?"  He asked seductively as he blew in her ear, making her squeal.  "Is someone trying to watch a movie?"  He teased and kept nibbling and kissing the one particular spot.

Mac kept moaning quietly in pleasure.  Every once in a while, he would kiss or nibble it just the right way and send Mac flying into either a puddle of jell-O, in which she was weak in his arms, or send her into a endless giggles.  

"Ooohhh!  I think you've officially found all of my weaknesses…and I mean all of them."  

He kissed her behind her ear, "Including there."  She tried to block her ear so he couldn't kiss it so he gently dug into her side with his fingers wiggling.  She quickly squirmed in his lap, trying to escape, but couldn't go anywhere because he had his arms around her. 

"HAHAHAHAHA!!  Harm...please don't!"  She laughed.  She tried to pull his hand away, but was getting too weak to do so.  He poked her all up and down her side, while hitting all her most ticklish spots on that one side.  Somehow she made him stop.  She didn't know how because she couldn't form sentences.  "Jesus, Harm!  You can use tickling against me to get information out of me!"  She quickly turned her head and pointed a warning finger at him, "Don't get any ideas."

He grinned evilly,  "Just remember I have deadly fingers and know how to use them when I want to know something.  All I have to do is poke u a little here..." He poked her under her arm and she giggled and she tried to fight him, "...right here..." He poked her side and she giggled more, "...or right here..." He gently squeezed her waist and she went into silent giggles.  "...And I can get you to say anything I want."

"Oh you won't be able to get just anything out of me." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Oh really?  You want to bet?"

"Uh...heh heh...no because I know I'm wrong!"  She admitted, giggling.

Harm laughed along with her.

"Geez, Harm, you know more about me than I do.  Truthfully, I had no idea I was that ticklish until you came along."

"Nobody tickled you when you were younger?"  He gave her a questioning look.

"Nope."

"Ha, you should be glad you didn't know me when you were younger."

"Why?" 

"Because I was a lot worse when I was younger."

"How were you a lot worse?"

"Because all the girlfriends that I had I would tickle without Mercy, but with you, you just have to beg a couple times and then I stop and you're the only one I tickle now."  He joked.

"Oh aren't I the lucky one!"  She teased a look at him. 

Harm grinned then flashed her his smile, "In a way, you are, but I know you love it when I tickle you, sweetie!"

"Oh yea! I just love it to death!"  She teased.

"You know I can get it out of you so I don't know why you don't just admit it."

"But I know you won't get it out of me."

"Yes…I…will…" He said each word slowly and as he said it, he lowered his hand to her side. She tried to slide down, out of his arms, but he held her steady.  She tried to squirm away and his hand wasn't even touching her yet.  She was already giggling.

"I didn't even touch you yet."

She giggled even more, "I know."

"Then why are you giggling?"  He ever so lightly poked her side.  She burst into uncontrollable laughs and he went at her side and under her arm.  "So the light touches get you more, huh?"  He teased.  "I'll have to remember that."  He took his finger and very lightly dragged his finger across the back of her neck and she scrunched her head back.  "See, I can tell you like it when I tickle you."  

"How can you tell?"

"Because first you don't have me pinned to the floor because you don't like it, second you don't get mad at me when I do tickle you…"

"Yea true, I don't get mad at you."  She cut him off.

He grinned, "…And third you don't pull away.  Well like you do pull away, but you don't struggle too hard."

"Yea, everything you just said is very true."

"See, I think you do like it."  He said flirtatiously.  He leaned in close to her ear and whispered softly, "Admit it sexy, you like it when I tickle you."

"Oooh God, Harm.  That tickles."

"What tickles…this?"  He blew in her ear.  Everything he was doing was quickly turning her into Jell-O.  He kissed her ear and Mac just sank into his arms.

They sat for a while and just watched the movie, then, Mac got the sudden urge to go to the bathroom, "Harm, as much as I hate to say this, I have to get up to go to the bathroom."

"Okay make it quick, or you're gonna be sorry."  He looked at her through the corner of his eye and she did the same and they gave each other a flirtatious grin.  She went to the bathroom and when she came back, he opened his arms immediately and played with her by poking her side, "You took too long!"  She squealed and kissed him.  When she pulled apart, "So a kiss makes you stop tickling me, does it?  I'll have to remember that."  She repeated his words from earlier.

"That was just because you caught me off guard."

"Uh-huh, sure!"

They both just laughed.  She settled back into his arms and ended up falling asleep there.


	2. The Perfect Life 2

**This one's a wee bit longer. ^_^ Thanks for the reviews!**

***      *       ***

Mac woke the next morning to his lips on hers.  As she became fully awake, she gave into the kiss.  He leaned over top of her and broke it.

"Morning beautiful."

"Well I'll tell ya, I've never felt more beautiful than I do when I'm with you.  Kind of reminds me of that song by Jessica Simpson, 'With You.'"

He rolled on top of her, "And why is that?"

"Because I can be anything around you.  I can be myself, I don't have to be a marine and I like that feeling."

"Awww! I love you so much sweetie."

"I love you too, Harm!"

"What do you say we do something fun today?"

"Sounds good, but before I do anything, I need coffee and something to eat."

She started to sit up, but he put an arm around her middle and gently pushed her back down and took her hands, wrestled them back down and held them over her head, "Oh no, you're not going anywhere, princess."

Mac smiled and laughed, "I suppose you want your good morning kiss." 

"Well, I do want that, but that's not the only thing I want."

"And what is?"

"We don't have any work today, remember, we have a day off."

She gave him a confused look. "And your point is?"

"We can stay in this bed for a while so I can just hold you and we can snuggle together."  He gave her a sweet smile.

"Awww!"  She returned the sweet smile and then added, "We can snuggle together as long as I get a kiss first."

"With no hesitation."

With that, he covered her mouth with his and rolled over so she was now on top of him and they broke apart.  She laid down beside him and he wrapped his arms around her and they just laid there just snuggling together.  He placed a small kiss on her forehead and she smiled and propped her head up on her hand, "You know what I love about this relationship?"

He propped himself up on his hand too, but keeping the other hand around her waist, "What?"

"Well, there are actually a couple."

"I'm listening."

"Well first, the fact that we've known each other for eight years, but it seems like we've known each other forever; which I love by the way.  Second, we are so comfortable with each other, it's like…we…I don't know…like…oh I…" He silenced her with his finger.

"I know exactly what you mean, you don't have to explain yourself.  It feels like we've known each other a lot longer than forever. I love you more than life itself and nothing will change that."

A tear spilled from Mac's eyes, "I love you too.  See I can't cry around any other person than you. You are the only person that I can do whatever I want.  Like I said before I can be anything around you."

Harm didn't say anything; he just gently pulled her closer and kissed her.  They both slowly sat up and she moved to sit on top of him, so she was straddling him.  She leaned down on his chest so her arms were on his chest.  She just smiled down at him.  

"What?"

"Nothing, I just like looking at you."

"Well I should hope so."

Mac just laughed. 

"But I do have a perfect face don't I? It's just gorgeous."  He teased.

She playfully slapped his arm, and muttered in a teasing voice, not looking at him, "Oh, you don't have a perfect face."

He raised his eyebrow, "Excuse me, colonel.  Want to repeat that?"  He challenged.

She was clearly up to his challenge, "You heard me commander."  She was waiting for him to say something, but instead of saying something, he grabbed her around the waist and turned her over, pinning her to the bed, this time straddling her.

"I'll give you one more chance to take back what you said or you're dead and considering you kinda can't do anything with the fact that I have you pinned down I think you should talk."  He warned playfully with her.  

"Nope, I'm not saying anything. You heard exactly what I said and you know it."

"No I didn't, but too late, you should've said it earlier."  He started tickling her.

"Ahhhhahahah!  Harm...st…stop!"

"No, not till you say what you said again."

"I ca....can't! I can't.... talk!"  She laughed uncontrollably and gasped for air.  She twisted and turned to escape the deadly fingers that were poking and squeezing her sensitive sides. 

"You should've thought of that before." He laughed as he gently squeezed the two most sensitive spots on her body, both sides of her waist.  He thought it was funny how he knew exactly where and how ticklish she was.  He knew where he could poke or tickle and she would die from laughing and where she would only giggle if he touched her.  He defiantly knew her better than anyone else.

"Okay okay…I give…you win…you win!  Please stop!"

"You sure you give up!"

Mac laughed more, "Yes…yes you win!"

"You sure I win?"  He decided to play with her for a few more seconds.

"Yes!"  Mac kept laughing, even though he stopped tickling her a few seconds later, "See…what I mean?  You…can get…anything out of me." 

"Why do you think I use the strategy?" He flashed his smile and leaned down to kiss her. 

She pulled away a little to tease, "What makes you think I want a kiss?" He decided to tease her a little back and leaned down to her neck and started a trail of kisses down it.  Mac moaned softly, "Okay, I want a kiss!" When he picked his head up and gave her a funny look, she giggled, "Yes on my mouth."

He smiled and gave in and kissed her.  It turned out to be one of the best kisses they ever had.        

"I think that was the best kiss we've ever had."  Mac smiled.

"We have a lot of good kisses."

"Yea, I guess you're right, but that was the best one."  She gave him a cute grin and he laughed, "So, what do you want to do today." He fixed his arms so his hands were above her head and he leaned over her.  "I like it when you lean over me like this."

He raised his eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"Because you look sexy."  She teased and laughed.

"Oh really? Maybe I'll lean over you like this more often then.  If you turns you on" He flirted with her.

Mac just laughed.

"Can we get up now and get ready for today?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not."

They both got up and Harm offered to make breakfast, "That means I get to use the shower first!"  She laughed quickly got a towell and hurried off to the bathroom before his hands could make contact with her sides.  He made the bed and walked out to the kitchen shaking his head and mentally laughing.  He was so lucky to have her.  He started coffee and put a pan on the stove for eggs and bacon.  He was just about to look at a magazine he had on the counter when she called him from the bathroom, "Harm! Can you come here?" She yelled.

"Yea sure, I'll be right there!" He yelled back.  He walked into the bedroom and went to the side of the shower, "What do you need, honey?"

"Do you have any more shampoo?  There isn't any more in here."

"Yes I do, wait a minute I'll get it for you."

"Thanks."

He got her the shampoo and he went back into the kitchen to finish breakfast.  She came out a little while later and walked into the kitchen and went to the cabinet to find a glass for water.  Harm snuck up behind her grabbed her waist, and said, "Boo" in her ear, making her jump and scream, "AHHHHH! God, Harm!" She laughed, "...you scared me!"  

"That's what I was suppose to do." He gave her a smart-ass smile.

She took the glass out of the cabinet and Harm took the water container out of the refrigerator and poured the water into her glass.  He put it away and took out the bread to make toast.

"Thank you.  What are you making?"

"Eggs, bacon, and toast."

"Mmmm.  Sounds good."

He smiled and said flirtatiously, "So do you."

She giggled at his comment and placed a kiss on his lips, "Go in the shower, will you.  I want to eat with you."

"Do you want to eat *with* me or do you want to *eat* me?" He said even more flirtatioulsy and flashed her his grin.  

She playfully slapped his arm, "Oh go take a shower will you!!"

He gave her a kiss on her cheek and went into the bedroom.  He grabbed a towell and went into the bathroom to take his shower.  About 15 minutes later he came out and found Mac at the counter waiting for him.  He stared at her wide-eyed and walked up to her, cornering her to the refrigerator and the cabinet.  Mac had the 'Harm what are you doing' look on her face.  Harm just kept walking to her and stopped when his face was centimeters form hers.  She looked up at him, her heart racing.  He leaned down and captured her mouth in a sweet kiss that took her breath away.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer by putting his hands on her waist then wrapped them around her waist.  They pulled away after a while and Mac realized that their breakfast was done.

"Uh, Harm, I really hate to break this moment, but our breakfast is done and ready."

"Oh, so you don't want to eat me, huh?" He grinned and gave her one last kiss.

Mac laughed, "If I eat you, then who am I gonna have to hold me, kiss me, and tickle me when I need a laugh?"

Harm grinned, "Oh I can tickle you anytime...like now!" He wiggled his hand into her side and she squirmed and giggled.  She tried to escape but had no room.

"Okay, okay."  She giggled and dropped her arms to her sides, "Stop."

"I love to tickle you, you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you are so cute when you giggle and try to squirm away." He said cutely and kissed her, "You're just so cute."

"Well thank you, but I really think our breakfast is done and you know not to mess with me when I'm hungry." She grinned at him.

He gave her a scared look, "Uh-oh, there's a hungry marine on the loose, lets feed her before she really does decide to eat me." He teased and they both laughed.

They got their food and sat down at the table.  "So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know.  I was kind of thinking of going bowling, but we need a few people for that."  
  


"Yea true and we're the only ones off of work today, so that doesn't help."

"Hey, do you want to go to the park and have a nice romantic picnic in the park? It's a beautiful day, it's warm."

"Yeah, that sounds like a wonderful idea. Just you, me and a little romance, I'm excited already."

He got up and picked up his plate to put in the dish washer.  He went to her side and got hers, but whispered soflty in her ear, "You should be cause we're going to have fun." and he kissed her cheek.  Mac giggled at the smile lopsided smile on his face. 

They got ready to go and got everthing they needed for the park.  All day they just had fun and acted theirselves.  They had a nice walk in the park and a cozy picnic by the pond.  They laughed, joked around, and teased each other a bit and had a good time.  A couple times Harm had her pinned to the ground begging for mercy to get her to amit something, but she loved it.  They had so much fun.  They shared sweet kisses and snuggled together.

Later that day around 3:30:

Harm was sitting watching TV peacefully on the couch.  Mac tip toes in the room, snuck over to the couch and tackled Harm over.  They wrestled for a minute and he got her pinned down to the end.  They both tried to catch their breath.

"Trying to be sneaky on me, huh?"

She giggled, "Just a little."

"Well, I guess you're just gonna have to be quicker and faster."

"Ooh, maybe I need a little inspiration."

"Oh really? What kind of inspiration?"

"Oh I think you know what I mean."  
  


He raised his eyebrow, "Oh I do, do I?"  She starred playfully into her eyes and he starred back at her with the same look and lowered his mouth to hers.  They deepened it a little, then he switched to her neck.  Her heart started racing and Harm knew it because he kissed the spot where her pulse was.  "I'm making you weak, aren't I?"

"Um...not really."  She lied.  "I've gotten used to it."

"Oh really?"  He murmmered into her skin.

"Yes."  She breathed.

He stopped kissing her and told her to stand in front of him.  She did as he said.  He looked into her eyes and his eyes sparkled.  She put her hands on her hips.  He stood in front of her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.  Her arms fell to her side as he looked into her eyes, only inches from hers.  He dropped a kiss on her forehead and she raised her hands and rested them on his shoulders.  He pulled her closer to him with his arms.  He slowly lowered his mouth to hers.  He could see the anticipation on her face as her lips trembled.  Their lips met and she surrenered.  He kissed her like he hadn't seen her in days.  He kissed her lips for a while, but then switched to her neck.  This time he kissed her just the right way in the middle of her neck and she gasped.  She went weak-kneed and Harm grinned, "Ah-ha! I found your weak spot."  He gently nibbled it and she breathed heavily.  She moved her nek to give him better access.  She leaned her head on his shoulder.  "You like this, huh?"

"Yes, it feels good."

"I haven't kissed you like this in a while, have I?"  A few minutes passed.  "You didn't answer my question."

"Um...I can't exactly concentrate when you do that."

"I know you can't, sweetheart."  He whispered into her ear.  She leaned into him even more, "I can tell you miss it, baby.  Wait hold on a minute."  

He stopped kissing her and bent down to get the remote for the sterio and shut off the TV.  He took her back in his arms and held her contently.  She laid her head on his shoulder.  He swayed gently to the music with her in his arms.  She was trapped to him, but loved it.  He held her like would hold a fragile doll, gently, but tightly.  He truly treated her like a princess, like she was the most important thing in his world, which she was.  He loved her more than life itself and her him.  Then like they had one mind, they both said together, "I love you." and they both laughed and again said together, "I love you too." and they laughed again.

"Boy do we have one mind, don't we?"

"Yes, we do."

"You always finished my sentinces." Harm laughed.

"Hey you always started mine."

He grinned, "That just means we have identical minds and think alike."

Mac giggled, "Don't you just love it." 

Harm chuckled back, "Oh yeah! But..."

He paused, "I love you more."  He flashed her his grin.  

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Harm."

"I know...Since I'm the only one that flatters you."

"Oh you think you're the only one, huh?" She teased.

"Oh I better be...baby!" He teased back sweetly.

She giggled, "Maybe, maybe not, you'll never know.  You won't get a word out of me."

"Oh I can get it out of you alright.  No doubt about that.  So start talking, jarhead."

"NO." She stood her ground.

"You must be looking for trouble." He scooped her up.

She squealed as he poked her side by accident. "Don't poke me."

"Oh i'm gonna do more than poke you.  I'm going to tickle you to death.  Until you can't breath, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Mac was giggling uncontrollably as Harm started walking to the stairs of his room, "Harm...Harm put me down!"

"No, I'm not letting you go that easily." He wiggled his fingers by her side and she tried to make him stop.  

"Harm! Hahahahah! Don't tickle me...when you're holding me." She grabbed his hand.

He poked her side again and she laughed, "Why not? It's fun."

"Because you're gonna drop me because I'm gonna squirm too much."

"I won't drop you."

"Okay how about we compromise on something?"

"What?" He stopped on the right side of the bed close to the front and looked at her.

"I tell you the truth and you don't tickle me."

"You're forgetting something."

"Okay, I'll give you the best kiss you've ever had and tell you the truth if you don't tickle me."

"Okay, I guess I can deal with that." He teased.

She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Of course you're the only one that flatters me, flyboy.  Why wouldn't you be?"

"I don't know. I thought there was another one.  I thought the admiral or Sturgis." He flashed his smile and she laughed and playfully slapped his chest.

"You're horrible, Harm, you know that?!"

He teased and leaned back against the head, "Yea, but I know you can take it, after all, you're a marine." He flashed his smile again and laughed.  That earned him a pillow to the head.  He grabbed a pillow and fought back.  She climbed onto the bed and he moved back.  They swung pillows at each other, ending a few minutes later.  Mac was straddling Harm on the bed with thier pillows on his chest.

"I win!" Mac declared.  
  


"Oh, not so fast!" He put his hands at her sides, ready to tickle her.

"Oh, no no no nooooooo...Harrrm...don't!" But it was too late, he already had her laughing her lungs out.  He knew that even though she didn't admiti it, she loved when he tickled her.  It was like just this little thing between them that only they knew about.  It sounds funny, but it was true.  It was sort of like an inside joke between the two of them.  No one knew what they were talking about. "Harrrrm!!......stahahahahahahahah....p! Please! I give...I give.  You win!"

He let her go and gave her a minute to catch her breathe, "So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, times a tickin! Hurry up and think of something to do. I'm bored.  Come on, I'm really bored! Think think think.  Come on Mac, hurry up." He sounded like an impatient five-year old, that is begging his mom to do something. 

"Stop!"She laughed,"Don't make me think about anything." 

"Why not?" He questioned.

"Because I can't think around you."

He raised his eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yes."

He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered softly and seductivly, knowing what it did to her, "So, you're not a marine around me then, huh?"  
  


"No, I told...you that before." She said as if she was under his spell, which in a way his warm breathe against her ear sending shivers down her spin was.

"No, you said you were a marine around me that's why you're always challenging me."

"Uh...heh heh...I don't remember saying that."

"Oh, I see.  Maybe I can remind you."  
  
"What did you do to me to make me say that?"

"Oh I don't know." He teased, "I think a little of this..." he kissed her lips, "A little of this..." he kissed her neck, "A little bit of this..." he kissed her behind her ear and she gasped, making him grin, "Knew that would work." he kissed her a little there, making her giggled at times, "And finally a little of this..." He blew in her ear, ever so lightly, making it feel like a feather was tickling her ear, and she started giggling.  She tried blocking her ear, but he wouldn't let her.  He was just doing that to tease her.  She tried to move her head so her ear was on the pillow, but he either went with her ear or he switched to the other side and blew in her other ear, "Is someone a little ticklish in her ear?" He teased flirtatously.

She giggled, "Maybe a little."

"Oh, I think a lot more than a little." He kept blowing in her ear until she admit it, "Okay, okay, I admit it! It tickles a lot!"

He smiled at her, "That's the only way to get things out of you."

"How?"

"By tickling you."

"Why is that the only way?"  
  


"Because you're so ticklish, I can tickle you to admit anything."

"So basically, you were using it to your advantage."

"Yea, to put it bluntly." He teased.

Mac laughed, "You're too smart!"

He flashed her his smile.

Monday afternoon

1330 Zulu

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Harm snuck into Mac's office and snuck up behind her, her back to him and organizing forlders in a draw, and squeezed her sides.  Mac jumped and threw her arms down to protect herself from his tortous hands and finger, but instead of tickling her, he wrapped his arms around her.  Surprised that he wasn't gonna tickle her, she leaned back into them, "Did you eat lunch yet?"

"Now why would I have lunch with out my flyboy?"  
  
Harm laughed, "I don't know.  Maybe because you have a marine stomach and when you get hungry, you eat!"

"I would never ear with out my flyboy if I didn't have to."

"Oh really?"

She turned around, "Yes." And she plaved a kiss on his lips.

"Mmm" He said against her mouth, "Lets go eat lunch, baby."

"Yes sir." She smiled and gave him one more kiss.

"I love kisses from you."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're my girlfriend and I love you." He said matter a factly, but with a hint of teasing he smiled and added, "And because they never end."

"Well, I love the kisses from you more."

"Well in that case, hold on." He let her go and went to shut the door and the blinds.  He went back to her, making her grin.  He took her back in his arms and kissed her.  He felt her go weak-kneed and he held her tighter.  When he pulled away, she was dazed.

"Yes, I definatly love the kisses from you."

"You like getting weak-kneed from me, don't you?" He grinned.

"Maybe." She giggled. 

"Come on now, admit it." He edged her on, "I know you do."

She giggled more, "Okay, fine, you caught me, yes I do."

He kissed her, "Knew I could get it out of you!"

Mac grinned, "You can get anything out of me if you try hard enough."

"I'll have to remember that." He smiled, "so where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Well, I was going to say somewhere where we can snuggle, but our apartments are too far away, so how about we wait until later to do that?"

"Aww man! I wanted to hold you! No fair!" He whined like a baby, teasing her.

She playfully covered his mouth with her hand, "Stop whining you! Someone is going to hear us and we'll get in trouble, and plus you're holding me now." He poked her side and raised an eyebrow as her arm went down to her side and giggled, "Stop poking me!"

"Make me!" He challenged.

She leaned forward to his mouth.  He met her halfway and the kiss made him stop poking her.  After a while they both pulled apart, breathless from the intensity of the kiss.

"How bout...we go eat lunch, stickboy?" She teased.

"Fine...with me, Ninja Girl."

And with that they went to eat lunch in the cafeteria.  It wasn't the same as their apartment where they could snuggle all they wanted, but that could wait until they got home.

The End!


End file.
